


Sticky Notes

by GilornethTheGold



Series: The Hobbit-Modern AUs [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bella is the nervous one, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kili is the popular kid, Rule 63, always-a-girl!Bilbo, shy!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilornethTheGold/pseuds/GilornethTheGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli's guide on asking your crush out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a comic on tumblr. Just wanted to do something short and different, so a drabble it its :) Feel free to blame my sleep deprived mind.

“Time’s up!” The History Professor announced in his deep, ringing voice. “Kindly put down your pens and hand in the tests.”

Bella swept a swift glance over her answer sheet with quivering hands, sending a silent prayer up to Eru. _Please let me get a passing grade._ In spite of being an exceptionally bright and hardworking pupil, the girl could never get rid of the jitters which plagued her during the tests.

She got up and shuffled off to the mahogany desk in the front of the spacious class room. Prof. Balin gave her a twinkling smile before taking her paper and placing it on top of a neat pile of papers.

Bella headed towards the classroom door through the claustrophobic crush of students, scurrying off in the adjoined corridor. Ignoring the flock of gossiping Loriens who were always either mobbed in the school's passages or lingered in the girl's bathroom, Bella made for the lockers. Cousin Lobelia would soon catch up with her and nag her about answers until the flustered girl would feel as if her every answer was incorrect and work herself up, needlessly. The young girl wanted to be out of school by then.

Bella was about to unlock her locker when she sensed a presence behind her, the slightest pressure on her bag and Lorien girls began to snicker suspiciously.

Flushing to the color of radish, Bella extended her chubby arms and reached out for whatever rude message was plastered at her back. Sure enough her deft fingers pried off a sticky note from the leather exterior of her bag.

**Wanna go out with me? ;)**

_Of all the presumptuous, stuck up idio-_

She whipped around, flustered beyond measure seeking out the creative mind behind this and expecting to see no one but immensely annoying Loriens.

Bella Baggins nearly fainted, disbelief and shock registering on her face, as her green eyes locked with the boy's chocolate orbs. Emphasis on  _nearly._

Kíli Durin stood behind her, raking a hand through his ruffled dark locks, a smirk playing around his lips. 

“So?” He demanded, still grinning, extending his arms and trapping her between the locker and his own lean figure.

Bella inhaled a long breath, heart thumping and took out a pen from the pocket of her jeans. She scribbled hastily on neon green paper, whirled around and slapped the paper on his forehead. The unexpected gesture surprised him, and the girl escaped from under his arms quickly making for the doorway leading to outside. 

Disappointment welling up in his heart, Kíli took the note off his face in one swift motion.

**Ok…but only if you ask me out properly :)**

****Stuffing it in his navy blue jacket, the boy took off for the cafeteria, a smile gracing his features. He knew that he would find Bella Baggins there. _So much for raking your brain on creative ways to ask your crush out._ Alright, he'd do it her way and maybe even impress her while at it.


End file.
